Belting it like Rhianna
by READINGisLIFE
Summary: Gitalia has been hinding her talents and dreams from her family for the past ten years. Though when her Aunt Jess visits from America she finds strength to follow her dream from an unlikely situation, proving good things can come from bad. One-Shot. R&R!


**A/N: Hey! This is something I'm doing in my English class at the moment and I just thought, why not put it up? I couldn't see any harm in it so I have! Reviews are always appreciated! Please and Thank-You! =D**

_Belting it like Rhianna_

I crouched low behind the cream coloured wall. The light brown and white patterned carpet that covered both the first and second story of my home was tickling the soles of my feet. Being as quiet as I could I crawl forward to sit, curled up, behind the three seater couch in our living room, where my Aunt Jess sat.

I don't see my Aunt Jess often. She moved to America the year before I was born. That was eleven years ago now. The last time I saw her was when she paid for my parents, brother and I to fly to America for her National Championship. She plays football and she's really good.

My grandparents hadn't gone though, which I'd found odd. When I asked my mum she had told me it was because they were angry that Aunt Jess had married a white boy. That had been three years ago; they're talking again now.

Now you might be wondering why I would have to sneak up to listen to why my Aunt Jess was here. This is because my mum sent Motilal, my brother, and I upstairs while her and Aunt Jess had a 'grown-up' talk. Now I'm ten years old, that's double digits, so I believe I should be able to here this 'grown-up' talk. But even though my argument was flawless I knew mum wouldn't listen. That is why I was crouched behind the couch.

"Jess," my mum sighed, walking into the room holding a tray of tea, which I heard her set down on the coffee table. "Are you going to tell me the truth of why you suddenly turned up on my doorstep or not?"

"Yes," Aunt Jess snapped. "What's the rush?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me," my mum retorted, "you're in my house."

"Sorry," Aunt Jess apologized thoroughly reprimanded, taking a deep breath she continued. "It's been a tough week," she defended herself sounding tired. I heard my mum lower herself into the seat beside where Aunt Jess sat. All the separated us now was the back of the peach coloured couch.

"Are you going to tell me why it's been a tough week?" my mum asked. "Or am I going to have to start guessing?"

A pause.

"Jules is dead."

Silence.

I knew Jules. I'd met her a few times. The last time had been at the National Championship. She'd brought me a Rhianna CD that my mum wouldn't. I'd really liked her and her boyfriend Joe. I've been told, or I've overheard really, grandparents complaining that the both of them are who got Aunt Jess where she was today.

"Oh Jess, I'm so sorry," my mum consoled bringing me out of my reminiscing thoughts. "How did it happen?"

"Car crash," Aunt Jess sobbed, heart wrenchingly. "She was driving to a game and-and she." A swallow. "She never arrived."

"Come here," my mum coaxed. My best guess was that she was pulling her into a hug and this was backed by the sounds of movement. "How long ago?"

"T-two w-weeks," Aunt Jess answered brokenly.

"So recently," my mum sympathized.

"I just needed to get away," Aunt Jess admitted, explained why she was here. "Everything in my house reminded me off her," she cried. "The ph-photos a-and my ol-old Harriers un-uniform, it was just-it was just all too much."

Loud sobs reached me where I was listening in. I had my arms wrapped around my legs and a few, fat tears had slid down my cheeks. I hated hearing anyone in my family cry. It always made my chest ache and eyes burn with tears.

That's why I could never follow my own dream and become a singer. I knew my parents would hate for me to have such an unstable lifestyle and I just can't bear the thought of them being upset with me. I would never be happy unless they were supporting me, proud of me.

"How's her boyfriend doing?" my mum asked Aunt Jess after her sobs had lessoned into silence.

"N-not good," Aunt Jess answered softly. "Joe, he-he pro-proposed to her a few months a-ago," Aunt Jess explained, voice thick with sorrow. "The-the wedding…It-it was only t-two weeks a-away," Aunt Jess cried her voice hitching near the end.

"Shh," my mum comforted. "Shh, it'll be ok. You'll get through this."

"I d-don't kn-know if I will," Aunt Jess admitted quietly.

"Of course you will," my mum assured her. "Andrew will help you through," she added.

Andrew was Aunt Jess's husband, the white husband. He was funny and cool and sneaked me some icing off their wedding cake before the ceremony. Another time I'd gone to America. Though my grandparents had gone with us that time. I didn't see anything wrong with him like they did.

"He's trying b-but it just-it just hurts s-so much," Aunt Jess whimpered. The conversation died out as my mum made soothing noises and, I guessed, hugged Aunt Jess tightly.

"I'm-I'm thinking of giving up football."

Shock.

"What?" my mum questioned her astonished.

"It-it just re-reminds me so much of h-her," Aunt Jess explained, shakily.

"Oh no. Oh no-no-no-no-no" my mum disagreed. "Jess, this was your dream. A dream you put my wedding through hell to get," my mum reminded not unkindly. "A dream Jules wanted you to achieve-helped you achieve. What the hell do you think she'd say if she heard you right now?"

"W-well-"

"She would call you an idiot and tell you to grieve, move on and make her proud," my mum interrupted. "Now I didn't know her well but I know _that _for certain."

"…Really?"

"Of course, really, Jess," my mum responded, comfortingly. "I also know that I'm proud of what you did."

"…You are?"

"Yes. I'm completely and utterly happy with my life," my mum said. "But this life was not for you and breaking away from it was something I could never have done," she admitted before adding, "though I'm glad you did."

"Thank-you."

"Anytime."

Both sisters fell into silence as they let this new revelation sink in.

From where I sat, pressed back into the soft, couch upholstery a constant weight had been lifted from my chest. Maybe if my mum could accept Aunt Jess's decision-be proud of Aunt Jess's decision, she would be proud with mine? Maybe one day I would be a famous singer, belting it out like Rhianna.


End file.
